Behind the Blindfold
by StarGem16
Summary: on a mission to escort Tazuna the bridge builder they find a sight that there eyes cannot believe. a girl with a blindfold but is she all what she seems. is she blind or carrying a secret? and how does she change the lives of Team 7 an two man squad who quite possible need her. sorry about bad summary if anyone can thinkk of a better one please tell thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto **

**In this story Itachi didn't murder his clan though it's is just them two left and the clan elders**

Chapter 1

Naruto and Sasuke had just graduate from the ninja academy were they were place into a two people team whilst the rest of their class were in the normal three people squad, due to the lack of students passing there was an odd number but they didn't really mind being stuck together because even though they argue a lot ( most) of the time they were best friends and were glad that the third person was not an annoying fan girl which would hinder their process, or so they thought at the time but after completing D-Rank missions which were just chores around the village they both silently agreed that they could use a extra pair of hands as there sensei, Kakashi just read his ira ira paradise books. Though things start to change during their first C-Rank mission

The three of them where in the Hokage room reuniting Tora with the hysterical wife of the fire Daimyo, "so the next set of D-Rank mission are babysitting, picking up groceries or – " the Hokage had only gone so far before being interrupt by the loud mouth "Old man can't we do any exciting missions instead of these chores!" The Hokage just smile to himself whilst Naruto was getting to murderous stares, one from Kakashi and the other from Sasuke who did agree but learnt how to respect his elders.

"well there is one mission I could send you on, a C-Rank where you have to escort someone to the country of Mist"

"YEAHHHH, who is it? is it a princess or Lord? Who!" the blonde going crazy that they wouldn't be doing chores and were leaving the village for the first time, he only shut up for an instant when Sasuke hit around the head and said "dobe"

"teme"

"dobe"

"teme"

"do-"

Sasuke stop in mid-sentence when the door to the Hokage office opens and a drunk old man stagger through, leaning on the frame, he just look at the two boys and scrunch up his nose and spoke to the Hokage with bitterness in his voice "I asked for shinobi and all I get are two brats that barley look like ninjas, especially that stupid looking short one"

"Team 7 met Tazuna he's the bridge master and ask for our help against bandits"

"HAHAHA teme he just call you stupid" Naruto burst out until Sasuke step towards him to show that he was shorter "I'm going kill him" when he realise the height difference and had to be held back by Kakashi who just sweat drop at the blondes action and try to distract him by killing their employer "Okay well why don't we head out"

"Hn" Sasuke said while following Tazuna out of the door and Kakashi semi dragging Naruto out afterwards which soon change when they were at the main gates heading off into the unknown, Naruto and Sasuke were at the front with Tazuna in the middle and Kakashi at the back of the formation, time flew by slowly as they hardly talk and after a couple of hours they decided to set up camp before dark. Kakashi stayed with Tazuna whilst Naruto was finding wood and Sasuke getting the sleeping mats ready.

"so how many days do you think it will take to get to the country of Mist?" Sasuke ask while eating the stew

"A day maybe a day and a half" Kakashi answered while seeming distant from the discussion which ended up as the two boys throwing insults at each other and were looking like they were going to throw some punches soon.

"teme"

"dobe"

"teme"

"do-"

"Shut up!" Kakashi finally snapping "do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Naruto ask while Sasuke just "hn" at his sensei but all the same was straining his ears trying to hear the noises that Kakashi had pick up, then a flare of chakra and a sound of metal on metal broke the silence and the three ninjas jump up and running towards that direction, with Tazuna in tow. They ran for a good five solid minutes before stopping behind some bushes in front of a clearing where a big size man had a huge sword and was swinging his sword at the smaller figure who had a black cloak covering all their clothes to knees and elbows and a hood so that they couldn't see the person face, due to the size of the person they decided that must be around the age of 12 or 13 like Naruto and Sasuke were, the person had a katana on their back but did not use it and had a twirling kunai in each hand. Each time the sword swung they would sidestep, take a step backwards or simply move slightly making the large man angrier, which made his actions sloppier. Naruto was about to rush in but Kakashi just held his hand up in front of him telling him not to get involve which he did but pouted slightly at the thought of not helping the person out, he was going to be Hokage soon and it was his duty to help those that he could and right not he could. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of clashing metals to see the figure get kick in the stomach causing them to stop pressing against the sword with their kunai and fall to the ground, the sword was raise upwards intending to go straight down and chop the person head off but as soon as it started to swing downward the figure in black had jump up and was behind the large man in matter of seconds which seemed too quick for a person in that condition and stab both kunai in his back around the area of his heart and lung, as soon as they were embed there the man fell forwards with his sword still in his hands.

The figure just grab the kunai from the dead man back and went through one of the pockets to find a scroll in red with a black ribbon around it and place it inside one of the cloak pocket, only then did the person move and was in the opposite direction of the hidden ninjas and Tazuna who all had unconsciously held their breath until the woods had consume the figure up, Naruto was the first one to speak, "Wow the other man didn't stand a chance" whilst standing up and returning his kunai back into his pocket. Suddenly a figure drop down from the trees above them and had Naruto by the neck with a katana, the rest of them jump up ready to battle and Tazuna hiding behind them.

"what do you want? Let him go!" Sasuke demanded angrily, for most of his family was gone he wasn't going to lose another person especially to someone he couldn't even recognise.

"You were watching me why" a cold yet quiet voice answers the question with another question but they could tell that it was a girl's voice which shock all of them which put Naruto into a daze even with his life at the line "wait, you're a girl?"

The girl just sighed and pull her katana away from the boy and pushing him towards his team mates and the bridge master which again shock them at her actions as she had the upper hand.

"Umm why did you do that? Not that I didn't want you to or that I not grateful but why?" Naruto ask which lead him ramble on

"Because you don't know who I am so that means you're not hear to kill me like he was. I knew you were here before you should try hiding your charka"

Kakashi just stare at her in shock for he had hidden his own charka while Sasuke just look unimpressed at the figure, Naruto being Naruto stepped forward and put his hand out at the girl who flinch away which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi or Sasuke, but Naruto didn't and carried on introducing himself

"I'm Naruto, that's Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna and I'm going to be the next Hokage believe it! What's your name?"

The girl just look at his direction and utter one word "Sakura"

"well Sakura where are you from?"

"oh here, there, nowhere" not answering the question but carried on " so what are three very unique ninjas from the village of the hidden leaves doing all the way out here?"

"well were on a mission ergh how did you know we were from there?" Naruto ask after answering her question

"smell" she just replied

"reveal yourself you know what we look like and we do not of you. It is only polite" Sasuke speaks up for the first time as he was curious of what she looked like and didn't like the fact that they were at a disadvantage.

"oh I apologise, we can't have you at a disadvantage can we" she answered as if she could read his mind and with her hand that didn't hold the uncovered katana she swipe the hood of the cloak off showing them a pale girl with bright pink hair and rosy small lips but what surprise them all was her eyes, or where they should be for they were cover with a plain white blindfold. Which made them all openly flinch and Sasuke was slightly regretting his question (demand).

It was obvious she was blind

Or too obvious and was hiding secrets

**What do you think? Should I carry on ?**

**Please rate and review **

**Who should I put Sakura with**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone thanks for all my reviews and everyone following me **

**Pairings**

**Garra – 1**

**Neji -1 **

**Itachi - 1**

**Reviews **

**Devil Danielle Diaries - thank you I'm glad you like it and so am I.**

**KT-Desu – glad you find it interesting, I think I am going to make her blind. I haven't chosen pairing yet **

**idon'tknowhowtodance – Thank you **

**kitten-writer - I will continue don't worry about that and the candidates are anyone at the moment **

**Thank you to kitten-writer, idon'tknowhowtodance, KT-Desu, Devil Danielle Diaries, atomicblood, Melyss, Music of Time, Princessdiana516, Rukiagirl, XxNina-himexX, momoko09, sexyblossom08 and anyone else who read my story.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto **

Chapter 2

"Umm Sakura-Chan?" Naruto ask waving his hand in front of her blindfold and looking at her with guilt whilst Kakashi was wondering how she has lasted for so long as well as how did she kill that person and had the urge to copy her style with his eye and Sasuke was feeling guilty at his question but was slightly relieve that there wasn't another fan girl **(seems harsh I know)**, Tazuna decided to focus on his sake.

"Naruto stop waving your hand in front of my face" Sakura practically gritted out and tick mark was on her forehead which broke their thoughts and Naruto drop his hand and sheepishly rub the back of his neck "how did you know what I was doing?" whilst leaning slightly in with Sasuke and Kakashi for the response of Sakura which turned her lip slightly and said with no emotion on her face "Spoilers" **(I know that's is what River Song says so I'm borrowing it) **the three ninja just sweat dropped and Tazuna raised his eyebrow but carried on drinking.

"Where's the nearest weapons store"

"That's easy our village" Naruto yelled near Sakura ear who just flinched openly but Naruto didn't noticed so Sasuke hit Naruto over the head and utter one word

"dobe"

"ouch what did you do that for teme"

"Hn"

"Which way?" Sakura asked

"Can't you smell the way?" Sasuke ask very sarcastically

"Takes too long so I'll ask again which way." not asking this time but demanding and the tick on her forehead had returned

"We'll tell you but you won't be able to get in on your own especially in your condition"

"My condition?" Sakura butted in with a very sickly sweet voice which made Naruto step back and Kakashi shake his head in shame at the soon-to-be-killed student of his. Sasuke kept his stoic expression and her interruption made him seem more annoyed but inside he was shaking slightly inside

"yes your **condition**, they would think that you're a ninja in disguise trying to destroy our village and you have no one with you so who would accept you without suspicions"

"That means you have to come with us then" Naruto cut in yelling which made Sakura flinched again and everyone else to have wide eyes at what Naruto had ask and what her response would be

"very well" after several moments of pure silence which made Naruto breath out in somewhat relief but gulp at the glare Sasuke was giving and Kakashi eye showed a stern look. Tazuna look up to eye her form his Sake bottle and muttered to himself quietly "great another brat"

"a brat that just killed someone and a brat who won't hesitate to do so again " Sakura replied whilst pulling her hood up and turn around I guess you want to talk so I will meet you back at camp"

"How do you know –"

"Spoilers" came from the pink hair girl before completely vanishing out of site.

Naruto turn around at his teammates and was face with two murderous auras and just gulp before backing away to be stop by a clone of Kakashi, "so what do you want to talk about then?"

"Why did you invite her along?" Sasuke demanded getting straight to the point whilst Kakashi was not reading Icha Icha paradise (shock horror) or even having it out.

"well she could of killed us all when she had the chance and then she let me go, she didn't care about murdering in cold blood so I think we can trust her"

"Hn"

"Naruto this isn't because you're feeling…"

"WHAT! Kakashi everyone not a pervert likes you. No. she seems lonely and I know how that feels I still do when I'm not with our team. Give her a chance"

"Hn"

"*sigh* fine" but Kakashi had other ideas in his mind "let her stay but if anything happens I will personally hold it on your" Naruto smile faltered as he gulp but still nodded his head

"well shall we meet up with her, we have an early start in the morning" with this he started walking to the camp which the others followed afterwards, some (cough cough Sasuke cough cough) taking a bit longer before tagging behind the now very drunk bridge master who stumbled a few times but was still able to stay up straight. When they got there they saw Sakura sat down on one of the sleeping mat with her hood up they were all silent until Sasuke broke the silence

"you're on my sleeping mat"

"I know."

"get off it"

"Hn"

"Hey that's Teme word. NOOOOO not another Teme!" Naruto shouted dropping to his knees and looking up to the trees whilst everyone else just sweat dropped expect Tazuna who was looking like he was about to drop on the floor soon and Sakura flinched again.

"so you decide to trust me then"

"ummm they need some convincing but don't worry they won't hurt you unless you try to kill us n our sleep"

"if m going to kill you it won't be when your asleep. Trust me on that"

"ummm okay? Thanks I guess" Naruto answered nervously

"You're welcome"

"you're still on my mat"

"I know"

"Well I take the first and last shift, Naruto second and Sasuke third" Kakashi cut in so that there were no arguments.

"what about me?" Sakura asked

"I don't trust you" Sasuke answered

"at least we agree on one thing" muttered Sakura

"hn"

"I shall see you in the morning Sakura said whilst getting up and moving out of the cleared area and walking into a cluster of trees

"wait where are you going"

"To my bed" Sakura answered Naruto without looking back but held a tone I her voice are-you-a-idiot.

"bed? Don't you mean mat?" Naruto call out which made her flinch at the loudness

"spoilers" everyone apart from Naruto said making him sweatdropped that he knew that everyone knew that he wouldn't get her to say anything apart from that one word, which was almost as annoying than Sasuke one word responses; at least he decided to change it between "Hn" or "Aa".

They all watch the black cloaked figure disappear into the surrounding trees without saying anything to then or giving any evidence of her being there, they all released a breath that they didn't think they were holding and the atmosphere drop suddenly into such ease which made them shiver slightly for they hadn't notice when it had change.

"I don't like her"

"Just because she not a fan girl doesn't mean that she's not nice" Kakashi replied coolly to Sasuke without looking up from his book but keeping a close eye on Sakura charka, Tazuna just went to one of the sleeping mats in the middle of the clearing sat down and drank himself to sleep which didn't take that long as he was very very drunk, it's was surprising that he wasn't knock out beforehand. Naruto was getting some Ramen from his backpack while chanting "Ramen Ramen ramen ramen (can't think of a tune so make it up)" and was going to continue until he was hit over the head by Sasuke

"Ouch teme why did you do that for"

"Hn"

"Teme"

"dobe"

"teme"

"dobe"

"teme"

"do-"

That was all that Kakashi heard but he knew that they would continue for a long time and properbly wouldn't notice his absence, he headed off to where Sakura had disappeared for he wanted answers and he needed them more than he craved Icha Icha Paradise. He walk for around 15 minutes before coming up to a large oak tree which had a pure black bed (frame and covers which had Sakura petals scatter across it) but what was more intriguing was that Sakura was sitting on the branch above her bed and had a drawing pad in her hand and some charcoal in her other, her hood was down so he could see that she was contracting very hard for her tongue was sticking out the left side of her mouth, charcoal smudges were on her hands and on her chin; he chuckle slightly and went to sit on a corner of the silk sheets and just look around at the bed which look the times better than his bed at home and the sleeping mat which waited for him with the rest of the group.

"why are you here" Sakura suddenly broke out the silence which had been with the for at least 20 minutes

"pardon?"

"there must be a reason you're here or are you just here to see that I actually have a bed"

"how did you- never mind I know the answer. Spoilers right?"

"of course"

"What are you drawing I mean you can't see can you?"

"stating the obvious didn't seem your style, how disappointing"

Kakashi just sweat dropped at the disrespect she had for him but it felt kind of refreshing by having some sort of challenge for most people had at least some respect for his position in the village "well" he thought "this will be interesting"

"so what are you drawing"

"you"

"excuse me?" he spluttered at how serious she was and at the perverted thoughts that cross his mind and didn't seem to disappear.

"I have drawn you" Sakura said very slowly as if she was talking to a five year old who didn't understand a simple sentence.

"umm can I see it?" he ask nervously for he didn't want to see how bad it was or what she thought he looked like.

"if you leave then here have it. Now excuse me" Sakura said throwing the ad at Kakashi and falling backwards from the branch landing on her bed and pull the covers up (they were folded half way) "Goodnight"

"umm night Sakura" not looking at the picture until he left the clearing where the confusing girl was trying to sleep, he had gotton 5 minutes away from the clearing before finally stopping and looking down at the pad. He felt his throat chocking close and tears forming in his eyes as he saw what she has drawn. It was a wolf that was shattered the only thing that wasn't shattered was the right eye which had tears forming and falling down. It look incredibly heartbroken, lost and incredibly lonely.

He didn't know why but he felt more at ease with the stranger but more curious of why she had drawn him like that, for it was what his heart was like. A wolf missing his pack.

Wiping his tears he hid the drawing which he knew he would keep forever.

And walk to what might heal his shattered heart and soul.

His new teammates, his new pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Hey everyone long time no writing, sorry about that and all my English mistakes.**

**It is an non-massacre story **

**Pairings**

**Garra – 1**

**Neji -1 **

**Itachi - 2**

**Thank you to kitten-writer, idon'tknowhowtodance, KT-Desu, Devil Danielle Diaries, atomicblood, Melyss, Music of Time, Princessdiana516, Rukiagirl, XxNina-himexX, momoko09,sexyblossom08,1Animefreakgurl,HannahBower s,Moondemon122,Selphina,Watercolorxoxo,asht,eve961 3,silverwolfigther00, ****Alra Saez 1995,Celestial-Dragon777,toshiro and sakura 4 ever.**

The night was quite uneventful and good thing it was too for Naruto was falling asleep most of his shift and Kakashi was too occupied with the drawing and the questions that it brought, like; was it obvious that he was that broken?, does he compare the two teams too much?, how can she draw without seeing? So the next morning was quite slow going, Naruto was still feeling sluggish so he wasn't as cheerful, Sasuke was just glaring at everything and anything, Kakashi was in thought and Tazuna was just gulping down sake. So when Sakura turned up in the clearing no one notice her for about 5 minutes and in those five minutes her patience was getting smaller and smaller until she explode

"Are you guys seriously ninjas cause if you cannot even notice me when you expected me then what chance do you have against over ninjas?" even though she didn't shout however still seemed loud in the silence of the clearing.

"SAKURA-CHAN! You came back!" shouted Naruto, tiredness forgotten

"Hn" Sasuke said glaring at the girl who was as annoying as the dobe.

"Well now that's everyone's here we should get going." Kakashi taking charge once again and pushing his troublesome thoughts to the side for he knew that he couldn't be a burden to the team if something wrong happens. So they all picked up their belonging and were ready to reach the land of Waves by the end of the day.

After walking for a while with Naruto talking non-stop, Sasuke grunting whenever Naruto would stop for a breath, Kakashi at the back of the group keeping his eye open for any signs of danger but held Icha Icha Paradise in his hand an Sakura was talking to Tazuna who was drinking sake as he carried on leisurely walking.

"Sakura, wasn't it? Well how old are you for you looked too young to be here on your own?" Tazuna said while opening another bottle of sake but was paying more attention to the girl who had slightly opened up to him, the rest of the group also wanted to know her age and so Naruto and Sasuke slightly slowed down and Kakashi was leaning in ever so slightly as well.

"What's the date?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE DATE!?"

"No, that's why I asked." Sakura replied to Naruto who had once again shouted in her ear and she only flinched slightly, she must have gotten use to the constant yelling of the so called ninja.

"The date is the fourth of April" Kakashi answer Sakura with an smiling eye (you know when it's like an U)

"then I just turn eleven a week ago and I know people who have been out here longer than me."

"YOU'RE ELEVEN! THAT'S LIKE A YEAR YOUNGER THAN TEME AND ME" Naruto shouted out the obvious which made everyone sweatdrop.

"Then why don't you hang around in a group with them it's not safe for a girl like you out here?" Tazuna asked tipsily and Team 7 just gulped at the killing intent the small rosette giving. Naruto went to hide behind Sasuke who had placed half of himself behind Kakashi whose eye was wide in fear and a bit of admiration.

"you think that age matters out here, everyone fights to survive and that means that you have to do it on your own for you can never, and I mean never trust anyone for the second that they think your guard is down while you're eating or sleeping they will not hesitate to kill you for a piece of rabbit or for the clothes your wearing. In fact I don't know why I'm with you for all I know you can just turn on me and kill me…"

"KILL YOU?! NO SAKURA-CHAN WE WOULDN'T DO THAT EVER"

"The dobe right, we won't kill you, but how do we know that you won't kill us from what we gathered you wold easily do that? So why should we trust you?"

"I could off killed you the moment I met you, or last night seeing how everyone fell asleep at one stage but no I had to be the nice person and let you live. You are welcome you know!"

"why were you up last night, when I left you last night you were falling asleep on your bed?" Kakashi finally asking with no anger in his voice but a little bit of hurt and an undertone of understanding

"you didn't trust me to watch your back so I didn't trust you lot to watch mine. That's all"

"Sakura, we're sorry that we didn't trust you or give you a good first impression do for that I apologise on behalf for all of us" Kakashi replied with guilt in his voice, he didn't want to upset Sakura especially when he wanted her to become part a member of Team Seven, even if it was for his own selfish reasons but the fact that he would use her but didn't even trust her made his heart ache, since when did he become so heartless? Maybe his heart is as shattered as she had drawn it, he thought while subconsciously touching his pocket on his jacket where he had place it, for safekeeping yeah that was it. Not that it meant a lot to him because of course it didn't; it was a picture that made no sense or perhaps too much sense.

"I'll accept" was all Sakura said while carrying on walking, not giving a glance to anyone else, giving a clear sign that the conservation had ended.

Two hours later

Sasuke was walking behind Tazuna who was following Naruto who was rambling on about how he was going to be Hokage and that they should all believe it and Kakashi was behind Sakura who had not spoken since ending the last conversation, everyone (even Sasuke but he wouldn't admit it) was scared that they had cross the line and would if they tried to make it better they would make it worst and be at the receiving end of one of her katana. The sun was shining overhead and the birds were tweeting in the trees, if it wasn't for Naruto yelling and Sasuke grunts in reply then it would of seen peaceful, too peaceful Sakura thought throughout the years she had live in the woods this peaceful would never last and would hold something terrible around the coroner.

And it did.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A puddle

Now that may not seem scary at all but in the fire country where it had not rain for days it is the worst in your path, Sakura tug her hood down over her face more and place one of hand nearer her blade, her pace slightly slowed down so that Kakashi was walking side by side, he lifted his head from his book slightly to see the change in Sakura behaviour who hummed lightly under her breath "you are my sunshine", Kakashi then look to the sky above seeing no clouds and to the path in front of him which was dusty and held on small puddle to the left; Kakashi eye widen as he realised the message behind what the blind girl was saying; good practice of look underneath the underneath. Kakashi eye went back down to his book but not paying attention to it at all and hummed one line of "you are my sunshine" to let Sakura know that the message was received who quicken her pace to the normal speed so that they were in formation once again, Sakura didn't try to bother sending the message to the two younger team mates as they would A. not understand what the message was or B. if they did understand they would freak out blowing their knowledge leaving them at a bigger disadvantage.

They didn't have to wait long till the ambushed after Kakashi had only walked several steps past the puddle when two men jumped out with metal chains which wrapped around the torso of Kakashi and shredded him in front of his team; his orange book falling out of his hand and onto the floor with himself following.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI" Naruto yelled out scared out of his wits, they were good for dead, Kakashi was supposed to save them. He didn't want anyone he thought was special to him gone; he needed people he love as he never had them before. It frightening to see a man you look up to die just like that, no last words, no fight, no dramatic music and change of weather he just died at someone else's hand in less than five seconds. So Naruto was scared as much as Sasuke was but he was more angry no furious.

"It's your entire fault, their after you aren't they?!" Sasuke demanded angrily at Sakura who was to one side away from the bridge master and the two teammates she made no indication that she heard Sasuke basically yell at her in Uchica tongue.

"Now what do we have here a little boy who wetting his pants, a little boy trying to be big shouting at his teammates and oh who this. Well, well, well if it isn't…" one on the missing nin taunted twirling his chain slightly blood dripping down it.

"Silence. What or rather who do you want?" Sakura cut him up her head held up high under the hood.

"And she graces us with her voice. Miracles, we must be the first people to hear her speak without been killed afterwards. And just for a name. Sorry sweetie but we're not here for you today it's the bridge builder we want."

"See Sasuke they aren't here for me but for your charge" Sakura spoke calmly to Sasuke without looking at him which just made him scowl

"That makes me feel so much better"

"It should it means that it's not my fault"

"you know you need to pay attention when on a battle ground"

"whatttt….."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Hey everyone hope you like the next chapter. **

**I been asked if there is a chance for of a harem pairing and yes there is any pairing is open at the moment **

**Pairing**

**Garra – 5**

**Itachi – 2**

**Neji –1**

**Thank you to kitten-writer, idon'tknowhowtodance, KT-Desu, Devil Danielle Diaries, atomicblood, Melyss, Music of Time, Princessdiana516, Rukiagirl, XxNina-himexX, momoko09, sexyblossom08, 1Animefreakgurl,HannahBowers,Moondemon122,Selphina ,Watercolorxoxo,asht,eve9613,silverwolfigther00, Alra Saez 1995,Celestial-Dragon777,toshiro and sakura 4 ever,Alierana, Bibia3101,ZamuZ,fangedfemmefatale,** **xOxYourDevilxOx,Rukiagirl,Twisted** **Musalih**,**unknow98,xiao95kisa-xyloto, momoko09,olliebaz and anyone else that I miss.**

Previously

"You know you need to pay attention when on a battle ground"

As Sasuke and Sakura were having a heated discussion one of the missing ninja was creeping up onto Tazuna who was fully concentrating on the battle of words as was Naruto . The ninja swung his chain lightly making no noise and put some chakra into the chain making it deadly then swung it the bridge builder which it was blocked by a kunai and swung of course to the direction of Naruto who just snapped out of the conservation to notice a chain in his hand.

"What" both the missing ninja and Naruto asked / screamed. Naruto yanked the chain out and threw it away towards ... Sasuke who was paying attention and slammed it into a tree pulling the missing ninja forward and kicking him in the face, the other ninja ran to the bridge builder where Sakura had place herself in front off and didn't make any move that she would attack the ninja with his chain was near Sakura and all off a sudden Sasuke jumped in between the chain and Sakura, who pushed Sasuke to look at her

"Excuse me do you mind, no thought so. "To the missing ninja who just looked a bit shocked and just nodded "who do you think you are staying in front of me I had it under control but no you just had to be the big hero guy and nearly got killed"

"The chain wouldn't hit me"

"Not by the chain but me idiot"

"But you weren't doing anything"

"Oh like this" Sakura exclaimed and quickly grab the missing ninja in front of her and head butted him before getting a kunai and stabbing him in the stomach which made him crumble to the floor all in less than five seconds which made everyone sweat drop and wonder 'is she human?'

"KAKASHI-SENSI WE WILL AVENGE YOU!" Naruto shouted as he was dropping to his knees looking up to the sky as if Kakashi would fall out of the sky back to them which was stupid as humans don't fly instead Kakashi walked from behind some trees

"Naruto calm now I'm here" Kakashi calmly said but of course Naruto paid no attention to his surroundings

"HE'S SPEAKING TO ME, HE WANTS ME TO AVENGE HIM AND I WILL BELIEVE IT HIS DEATH WON'T BE ON VAIN"

"Who knew the dobe knew a word like vain" Sasuke still standing in front of and very close to Sakura who replied "miracle" and walked passed Sasuke pushing his shoulder as she pass and went to the missing ninja that was knocked out and produced a knife from her cloak which she used to crave a hanging noose onto the middle of his forehead and went to do the same with the other missing ninja, everyone apart from Naruto who was praying to the sky had mix emotions disgust, curiosity and a bit of ill.

"Why are you doing that?" Kakashi finally asked with curiosity as he had seen the symbol before on bodies of missing ninjas that had been on the boarder of the fire country

"I have to" Sakura answered in a slightly bored tone as she was finishing off the craving

"Again why?"

"I am giving them a second chance but to do so they must be marked for others to attack them, the longest anyone has lasted is two weeks." Sakura was replacing her knife from her hidden pocket and wiping he'd hands on her black cloak so that there was no blood on her hands.

"But you killed that man yesterday so not these ninjas"

"These ninjas have tried to attack me as I was in the wrong place at the wrong time yet that man you saw yesterday was sent to kill me. It was kill or be killed, personally I don't like killing people. Now you better sort out Naruto don't you think?"

Kakashi just sighed and walk over to the blonde who was praying to every god that he could think off

"... and to the Ramen God (add name here) please Kakashi-sensi back to us and I will have ramen every day..."

"Naruto get up." Kakashi said when he was standing in front of Naruto where he could see a the tears and snot running down his tan face

"Kakashi-sensi your alive!? Thank you Ramen God" Naruto said finally looking up and jumping onto Kakashi whose jacket was covered in snot.

Twenty mintues later Naruto was finally off Kakashi (well Sasuke and Kakashi were trying to get him off but he wouldn't budge until Sakura threaten to head-but him. The five of them were walking down the main path nearing the docks in silence when Sakura suddenly stopped near the boat on the shore

"We're leaving land aren't we!?" The rest of the stopped and looked at her with curiosity but Sasuke had a smirk on realising the problem already.

"Well yes that why it's called the land of waves as it is surrounded by the sea, why are you scared of water Sakura?" Sasuke taunted smugly which made Kakashi frowned at him realising her problem.

"No chicken-butt I'm not scared of water I go in it plenty what I'm scared of not seeing anything or drowning, especially drowning."

"Chicken-butt nice on Sakura-Chan but why be afraid of drowning I mean you can swim can't you?" Naruto asked dumbly which made Sakura glare at him under her hood, her hand slightly playing with her dark grey floor length dress under her black cloak, "Naruto if I could swim I would be the only blind person that ever can"

"WAIT, you're telling me blind people can't swim!" Naruto shouted very dumbly where everyone around him were rubbing their ears and thinking of ways to kill the blond.

AHEM, was heard breaking all thoughts of how to murder a blonde (which in total was about 157 different ways) and all their attention was towards the boat where n middle age man was waiting for the ninjas and Tazuna "we don't have all day" was all he said before looking back out to the sea that had mist covering the to

"We will be less than five minutes" Kakashi called out before turning his attention to Sakura, he had an evil glint in his eye; "Sakura…"

"Kakashi no. just no" Sakura said stepping back in small steps only to be stop when Sasuke had step behind her blocking her way

"…we can do this the easy way or the hard way your choice"

"Kakashi listen I will never step on that boat willingly"

"Then it's the hard way, Naruto"

Naruto step forward looking a bit guilty and said "Sorry Sakura-Chan" before grabbing her into a massive bear hug squeezing the breath out of here

"N.. -…to I ca..n't br.. ….." before passing out into Naruto arms who just grab her bridal style and carried her to the small boat waiting for them.

Once everyone was on the boat and had left the dock Kakashi turned to Tazuna who had just ran out of sake

"Talk"


End file.
